1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packages, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same that will not be electromagnetically interfered by electronic elements in the semiconductor package.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid advancement in the technology of electronic industry, semiconductor products have been developed in various types, in view of improving electrical performance. Hence several semiconductor types are incorporated with shielding effect to prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI).
A radio frequency (RF) module 1 prevents EMI. As shown in FIGS. 1A-1C, the radio frequency module 1 is formed by electrically connecting a plurality of radio frequency chips 11a, 11b and non-radio frequency electronic elements 11 onto a substrate 10, encapsulating the radio frequency chips 11a, 11b and the non-radio frequency electronic elements 11 by an encapsulant 13 such as epoxy resin, and forming a metal thin film 14 on the encapsulant 13. The radio frequency module 1 protects the radio frequency chips 11a, 11b, non-radio frequency electronic elements 11 and the substrate 10 from damages and contaminations from external moist or substances. Through the metal thin film 14, the radio frequency chips 11a, 11b can be protected from external EMI.
However, although the outer portion of the conventional radio frequency module 1 can be protected through the metal thin film 14, it is not possible to eliminate electromagnetic interference caused among the radio frequency chips 11a, 11b, such that signal errors still exist.
Therefore, there is an urgent need to provide a semiconductor package wherein electromagnetic interference among the electronic elements formed in the radio frequency module can be eliminated.